Acceptance
by Chanced-Thought
Summary: My take on how Remus and Tonks got together after they were outed in the hospital wing. Includes spoilers from HBP. This story might go further depending on how much pple like it so R&R.


Disclaimer: No characters in this story belong to me.

* * *

Remus sat down heavily in an armchair in front of the fire in the staff room. It had been a long night and he desperately wanted to drift away into a peaceful slumber and forget that any of this had ever happened. Things had certainly changed now, with Dumbledore gone the order had no leader, things would crumble into a messy heap and the war would be lost. So many emotions ran through his head that it just hurt even more. Remus could feel his eyes slowly closing, his body relaxing, his mind drifting into a peaceful dream-world. There was a soft knock at the door and all too soon he was jolted back in to the land of reality. He sat up and looked around, "its open", he called out softly. The door remained closed, he cleared his throat before calling out louder, "You can come in". The door slowly creaked open and a woman with dull brown locks poked her head through. Tonks stared at Remus for a brief moment before mumbling an apology and exited the room, there was a soft click as the door closed behind her. Remus got up from his chair, Tonks wasn't the person he wanted to see right now, but she was certainly the person he needed to see. After the embarrassing confrontation in the hospital wing earlier that night it was about time they sat down and talked about it. His position had still not changed, she needed to understand that, there was no possible way they could be together she needed someone who was young and healthy, someone who was financially secure and could support her whenever she needed it. No he wasn't the man for her. Remus strode to the door and opened it peering out in to the hallway. Tonks was walking away quickly her head bent.

"Tonks?" He called

She slowed and turned to face him

"Tonks, can we talk for a moment?" he asked

Her bottom lip was clamped firmly between her bottom teeth and she looked close to tears, but never the less she walked towards him slowly. Remus had always liked Tonks, she was always friendly and outgoing, her ever changing coloured hair and style of clothes had showed that rebellious and mischievous side of her. Yet now that was all gone. Her frail looking appearance and plain robes showed a completely different Tonks, the absent twinkle from her eyes reminding him of the torment she'd been putting herself through the last few months. Remus held the door open and gestured for her to enter. She walked through and stood by the fire place. She turned to look at him, her arms wrapped around her midriff.

"Are you alright? Are you cold" He asked, she shook her head as he went over to stoke the fire.

"What did you want to talk about Remus? Its kind of late and-"

He cut her off, "I thought we should have a talk about earlier", he sat down and gestured for her to take a seat in the chair next to him. She shook her head and turned to face the now crackling fire.

"Say what you want Remus, it won't change the way I feel about you"

"Please just listen to me Tonks,"

She spun around to face him her eyes welling up with tears, "Listen to you! Listen to you, that's what I've been doing all along Remus. It's you who doesn't seem to want to listen. I don't give a damn if you are too old or too poor and I certainly don't care that you are a werewolf, Jeez who the hell do you take me for Remus, do you think I would give my heart away with out thinking the whole thing through?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just-"

"Just what Remus?"

"We can't possibly be together like that Tonks, You deserve so much more than what I could ever offer, I-"

"Here we go again Remus, bloody hell, I don't know why I even bother sometimes. Look just shut up for a minute and do something for me ok? Just forget that you're a werewolf for a minute, forget work, money, everything and tell me do you really not want me?"

Remus stared at her for a moment before looking away, he stood and walked over to the fire resting his head against the mantelpiece. The silence was heavy

"No", he looked at her, "No, I do want you Tonks, I like you, I really do, but everything else gets in the way and I can't-"

Tonks crossed the space between then and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, he stood stunned for a moment before encircling his own arms around her small waist. They stood like that for a few minutes before she pulled back.

"Please Remus can we just give it a go, please?"

he looked down at her, Remus let out a sigh, "We can't, its-", he whispered.

"Please?" She asked.

"I, we just-"

"please Remus! Hell I'm not asking for marriage or children", a tear slid down her cheek, Remus wiped it away, "ok, if I say yes to this…" he hesitated, "well if you're sure you want this-"

"I am"

"Ok well, we could give it a go I guess, but-"

What ever point Remus tried to argue, went un-argued because Tonks had kissed him. His arms again encircled he waist and held her close. Her arms wrapped them selves around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. When they pulled apart Tonks giggled, he smiled down at her, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just have that funny feeling I can change my hair back to a normal colour", she closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them again, spiky pink locks decorated her happy face. Remus smiled lightly, brushing a stray stand out of her face.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you,"

* * *

Ok there we go, please review. If you like it enough I might continue on with their story.

Much Love : Chanced-Thought


End file.
